bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Osanago Rakusōdo
Osanago is an S-Class Oni, he has been given the name by some of the other demons hell as'' "The Screaming Devil". He is current youngest, within hell at the moment. He was a lower ranked devil, but through others manipulation of his abilities. Appearance He is a very small and weak child, almost a sickly body. Born with platinum blond hair like his father's, but from all of the power that he has used to open gates. His hair has became dull red hair, with pale skin and a depressing expression on his face most of the time. His outfit consists of simple cloths, with a black top and pants. He wears a light brown poncho, often seen carrying a small teddy bear. His demonic attributes include black tattoos around his eyes and his finger nails are a decayed looking like dead corpses. Personality Osanago is a sad and depressing child to those who see him, he often cries and screams. He is a very sickly child as well, having no pride or confidence in his abilities. He is very shy around different people and most he will even run from them. Osnago can also have a kinder side to him as well. If he sees that they are nice he will try and be kind to said person. He hates the fact that he is a demon; he wants to get rid of his powers by any means. Osanago has a good relationship with a strange creator that follows him most of the time. Name Rikura, this creature acts as a protector and friend to Osanago. Though the creature itself does not speak at all, Osanago seems to have a little bit of a secret language with it. Through his and the creatures actions, recently Sentonara resurrected Osanago’s father. Named Motosango Rakusōdo, Osanago sees him as a hero. Like many children wanting to be like their parents, Osanago has a close relationship with his father. Like his father he has a hate for Setsuhiro now, for killing off his father. After meeting Rikō, osanago has idolized him almost like a second father to Osanago. Meeting him, he seemed to be only one of a few to cheer up Osanago. He has a great fear of Surūmyō, because of her personlaity to the others and her over all appearance. Osanago has never seen Surūmyō without her bandages, but apon the romurs many have said and hearing he wishes not to see what is under her bandages. History Nothing is known about his history. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy-'although he is still very young, he has an immense amount of spiritual energy to his use. Taking the form a red energy in his eyes, he is able to use this energy in many ways. He mostly will keep his energy down, because of having little confidence in his abilities. *'Swordsmanship Specialist-'He has a basic understanding of using a sword; he is usually seen with his teddy bear in his hands than a sword. He is able to use it in combat; although his has no confidence in his skills he will chose not to battle. *'Kidō Expert-'Using it as his main weapon, he has a great skill in Kidō. He uses many of the demonic Kidōs and shinigami Kidōs. Space Manipulation Much like his father, he is able to control and manipulate the surrounding area to his will. He is able to cast illusions and many other things; he has been seen that he is able to control even the events to a certain degree. He sometimes can become out of control if his emotions are too high or to low. Most of this manipulation is by his emotions; some can use this to their advanced and have almost like a god in their control. *'Illusions-''' *'Sealing/Opening-' *'Environment Affectation-' Quotes Trivia "Coming Soon" Category:Sentonara Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Male